A Professional Bodyguard
by eroeroP
Summary: It was a rejection he expected, a rejection he needed to bring him back to reality. Kurapica had to stop this before he lost control of himself any further.


A/N: Still a newb in this pairing, to smut scenes and most of all to BL stories. They're the first ever BL pairing I've ever shipped this damn hard that my FEELS world now revolve around them, srsly. So, uhhh….please be gentle with me, and tell me if they're OOC.

Warm breaths continued to intensify as it turned into yearning pants mingling into the cold breeze of that evening. Arising moans can be heard only to be broken by open mouthed kisses; ruthless crashing of swollen lips ensuing to fervent sucking with painful grinding of teeth and wrestling of tongues eagerly lapping one another. Every contact; every sound they made were fuel to the increasing uncontrollable _bodily _desires burning within them.

A blonde and a raven haired man were in the middle of the room —wearing almost the same suit though the latter one's had its distinct grandeur appearance— were seated all too comfortably in just one chair, with the younger one straddling on the older one's lap. Their silhouettes can be recognized even with just the dim light reflected by the moonlight through the open window.

Noises from the ongoing party beneath that room can be heard which was the least of their concern at the moment. Though one was supposed to be the host of said party not to mention the owner of that mansion, and the other was one the body guards who should be securing the safety of the place. Yet here they were; screwing around each other. Their roles and responsibilities were completely forgotten as they just continued with their _private _time.

"Ku—"

Kurapica had managed to utter in between their frenzied kisses, albeit it was stopped by the man beneath him who had harshly bit his bottom lip.

"Kuroro…."

The blonde continued with a breathy sigh as he spoke it directly to his right ear. He felt Kuroro's sudden stiffness as his name escaped Kurapica's lips. It must've caught him off guard that he had slowed his movements. He tightened his grip on the man's hair with his right hand and neck with the other hand; digging his fingernails on his flesh. He situated himself on the raven haired man's upper lap, rubbing the growing bulge beneath him. Kuroro stifled a groan.

"Hmm?" the man replied as he leaned into Kurapica's head beside him.

"I…."

Kurapica didn't know what evil spirit had possessed him at that moment. He didn't care about the consequences that would follow from the words _begging_ to be released from his mouth. Was it the effect of the alcohol? It was said, from the book he read before, that with the right amount of intoxication, it may lead to loss of volition. But he just had a sip. Did he have low alcohol tolerance?

Impatience getting the better of Kuroro, he began sucking the exposed collarbone just within the reach of his mouth. It would leave a dark mark for sure; yet another mark of his possession towards the blonde for the world to see. Kurapica shivered at the contact, not missing the grin from Kuroro with his reaction. The older man dug his fingers deeper into the blonde's bare hips, with enough strength to leave bruises on it. His other hand roamed the expanse of the boy's barely covered chest; pinching his nipples along the way; earning a jerk from the blonde.

"L—"

The older man just continued his handiworks while the young lad was busy with his thoughts. He worked on his pants, popping the button and pulling the zipper down in haste.

Was it due to the spur of the moment? Where euphoria had taken place; leaving all common sense outside the window? But hadn't they done this for god-only-knows how many times has it been; and they were at it like rabbits in heat all year round. It was nothing new to him. Hell, they've even done unspeakable things more extreme; more _exciting_ that would put the current act into shame; and— _ahh, shit._

Kurapika then felt the man's hot palm _feeling _him through the thin cloth of his underpants; followed by gradual strokes sweetly torturing him. The pleasurable sensation was too much for him. He shut his eyes and bit the bottom of his lips with much strength to contain the moan threatening to come out from his mouth as his head leaned down to Kuroro's shoulder.

He didn't know why he chose an untimely moment like this. But there was a nagging feeling inside the blonde that if he didn't do this now, he'd have more difficulty the next time he tried to.

The emotions lying dormant in his heart that he'd always refuse to surface were slowly escaping from its reins.

The blonde's ankles found its way around the legs of the chair. He leveled his head to the older man's once again, his lips were positioned directly before his ear.

"Kuroro…"

Kuroro's hand had gone beneath his underwear, directly to his skin; eliciting a low groan followed by harsh pants which he swallowed right away.

He sighed, clutched dearly into the black locks of the man as if it was his lifeline. He dragged Kuroro's head towards his lips while he steadied his breathing and continued,

"…I love you."

The young blonde kissed that part beneath his ear before he nuzzled Kuroro's neck once again as he settled there; inhaling his scent. He noticed the latter's halt of movements; who rested his hands on his hips, while he turned his head towards Kurapica to stare at his face.

He noticed the confusion in the older man's face who raised an eyebrow. He even blinked twice and thrice; which was extremely rare; rarer than seeing shooting stars in the morning. It was like he was waiting for the blonde to announce —despite how uncharacteristic it would seem— 'April fools!'; but it was not April; or any words from Kurapica to renounce his previous statement. Kuroro's black orbs bore into the red ones of the blonde, trying to get an answer from him. Those abysmal eyes of his would see through everything of him. They burn him alive; and he really hated it.

"Don't look."

Kurapica snuggled closer to older man's neck as he hid his eyes from Kuroro, though in the latter's opinion it seemed like a cat seeking his warmth.

The black haired man hummed in amusement, a light snort then a soft laugh followed after. He held Kurapika's chin and gently lifted his head to face him. The young bodyguard was still reluctant albeit allowed him to do it. His red orbs refusing to look at the older man.

"You know I can't return that."

The blonde sighed.

"Hah." he scoffed, loud enough for the other man to hear; then there was a low chuckle permeated with dark humor in it.

Having enough of Kuroro's warmth in his neck, he raised his head as he held the older man's shoulders. Looking down at him, with their eyes seeing through one another he continued, "I know."

He leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss, nibbling his lower lip before flooding more fleeting kisses to his jaw, to his neck, his adam's apple and settled his lips down to his collarbone. He started sucking in his slowed pace so as to torment the man. Kuroro could only sigh with the blonde's ministrations.

Kurapica bit his flesh, "I know." he repeated as he almost tore the man's collar with his vice grip on it, "...bastard."

It was a rejection he expected, a rejection he _needed_ to bring him back to reality.

Before Kuroro could hold the blonde's chin and level his head to his, maybe to see the young lad's expression at that moment, Kurapica had already faced the man. The blonde stared at him with his usual cool and calm facade.

Another kiss from the young man before he unceremoniously stood up from his 'personal' seat leaving the older man dumbfounded with his sudden action. The blonde turned around and started fixing himself, moving his feet forward.

Kuroro grabbed his wrist, "Leaving things unfinished? How uncharacteristic of you, Kurapica."

He tugged the blonde closer to him, placing him back to his position a while ago but Kurapica stood still. The blonde then faced Kuroro.

"Your engagement party is nearing its end, Lucilfer-sama. Your presence is needed there. I shall escort you downstairs."

He was back with that professional tone of his; breaking all the personal and _physical _relationship they have; bringing forth the employer-employee bond that existed above all else. Kurapica bowed before his master.

Kuroro stared at him for a couple of seconds, probably contemplating on his body guard's actions; before shrugging it off, "Very well then."

He walked past the blonde, who just gave a curt nod of agreement and follwed his master. Kuroro stopped when he reached the door which signaled the blonde to open it for him.

The black haired man stepped out as soon as the door had enough opening for him to fit him. Before Kurapica had followed him outside, he leaned down to give his one last kiss to the young man.

Only to be stopped by the young body guard's palm.

The blonde then gave a curt nod, walked past Kuroro and started walking the hallways with his usual elegance and the mask of professionalism donning his face.

Kurapica had to stop this before he lost control of himself any further.

P.S. I'm just one of the owners of this account.


End file.
